The overarching goal of the UNC PREP (UP) is to strengthen the previous training, academic preparation and confidence of underrepresented minority baccalaureates who desire to pursue a PhD in the biomedical sciences but lack one or more qualification needed to be a competitive PhD candidate. Our program will address both collective and individual Scholar weaknesses and support each UP Scholar's transition into highly competitive PhD programs. Scholars will engage in mentored research projects, professional development workshops, graduate level coursework and academic enrichment activities. In addition to preparing each Scholar to be a competitive PhD candidate, we will assist each Scholar in developing a network of mentors and role models who can support their success throughout their scientific career.